What Happens When
by Sailor Neko
Summary: I was high on sugar and I made this stupid fic. What happens when two girls meet up with certain characters? First Chappie up! Pleeze R&R!
1. MamoBaka

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Sailor Moon, or Sailor Usagi (that would be my friend). I don't own ANYTHING ELSE EITHER! Except my Oreos, which I am going to give to Sailor Usagi! *Munch munch*  
  
AN: My friend, Annie, and I were truly insane while Instant messaging each other. We were writing crazy events and such! Sooooooo, here it is!  
  
IMPORTANT! IMPORTANT! READ THIS!  
  
Annie is Sailor Usagi. Tessa is Sailor Neko and is also ME. Have a nice day.  
  
What Happens When....  
  
Chapter One: What Happens When We Meet up with Mamo-Baka?  
  
Tessa: Annie-chan, do you want a cookie?  
  
Annie: ^_^ Yes!  
  
Tessa: TOO BAD! *Munch munch*  
  
Annie: ;_; *sniff sniff*  
  
Tessa: HERE! *Gives Annie a chocolate chip cookie*  
  
Annie: YAY! *Munch*  
  
Tessa: *munch munch*  
  
Annie: *munch munch munch*  
  
Tessa: *munch munch munch munch*  
  
Annie: *CHOMP*  
  
Tessa: O_O* I thought my sister had a big mouth.  
  
Annie: ^_^ She does.  
  
Tessa: Oh yeah.  
  
Annie: *bunny ears twitch*  
  
Tessa: What is it Annie-chan?  
  
Annie: It's ... Tessa: *cat ears flatten back* you mean.  
  
Annie: Yes.  
  
Tessa: ^_^ I KNEW THE MANGA SALE WAS TODAY!  
  
Annie: *anime-fall* NO YOU DIMWIT!  
  
Tessa: Anime sale?  
  
Annie: NO!  
  
Tessa: WHAT?  
  
Annie: It's Mamo-baka.  
  
Tessa: ^_^ YAY!  
  
Annie: O_O WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY YAY?????  
  
Tessa: I'm going too do something to him! ^_^  
  
Annie: It had better be, err, good.  
  
Tessa: Not good as in law-good, but good as in, US good!  
  
Annie: That made no sense, WHAT-SO-EVER!  
  
Tessa: *grabs Annie by the arm and pulls her over to Mamo-baka* HI MAMO- BAKA!  
  
Mamoru: -_- my name is Mamoru.  
  
Tessa: Actually, we LOVE to call you Mamo-Baka! ^_^  
  
Mamoru: It's MAMORU!  
  
Tessa: Mamooooooooooooo  
  
Mamoru: ru  
  
Tessa: ooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
Mamoru: ru  
  
Tessa: oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
Mamoru: RU! GOD D*** IT!  
  
Tessa: OOOOOO-BAKA!  
  
Mamoru: IT'S MAMORU. MA-MO-RU!  
  
Tessa: *looks confused*  
  
Annie: *looks confused*  
  
Mamoru: MAMORU!  
  
Tessa: Oh, MAMORU!  
  
Annie: O.O Ooooooohhhhhhh nnnnnnnnoooooooooo.  
  
Tessa: *chokes*  
  
Annie: NOW LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID! *Punches Mamo-Baka in gut*  
  
Tessa: *chokes* I can't believe *choke* I used *choke* such fowl *choke* language.  
  
Mamoru: -_-; you just said my name.  
  
Tessa: ^_^ Exactly! *Choke*  
  
Annie: *keeps on punching Mamo-Baka*  
  
Tessa: Wait.  
  
Annie: *stops punching Mamo-Baka and looks at Tess*  
  
Tessa: I think.  
  
Annie: I'm way ahead of you! USAGI ETERNAL POWER MAKE UP!  
  
Tessa: NEKO ETERNAL POWER MAKE-UP!  
  
Bystanders: O.O Pretty Colors.  
  
Sailor Usagi: I AM SAILOR USAGI AND IN THE NAME OF RABBITS AND BUNNIES EVERYWHERE, I SHALL KILL YOU!  
  
Sailor Neko: I AM SAILOR NEKO! YOU HAVE MADE ME CHOKE FOR THE LAST TIME BUSTER AND IN THE NAME OF ALL OF THE CATS AND KITTIES EVERYWHERE, I SHALL KILL YOU TOO!  
  
Mamoru: Well, we'll see about that. *Transforms into Tuxedo Mask*  
  
Sailor Usagi: Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhttttttttttttt. Like I'm scared of a guy in a tuxedo. Sailor Neko isn't scared either. Are you Sailor Neko?  
  
Sailor Neko: O_O uuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, he uses roses.  
  
Sailor Usagi: Sooooooooooooooooooooo?  
  
Sailor Neko: IF ONE LANDED IN ME, IT COULD POISON ME!!!!  
  
Sailor Usagi: O_O* Right. *Takes out sharp carrot* USAGI CARROT SWORD! *Carrot turns into an orange sword*  
  
Sailor Neko: *gulp* Right.  
  
Sailor Usagi: THIS IS FOR THAT RABBIT YOU RAN OVER YESTERDAY!  
  
Tuxedo Mask: You mean you're mad over a rabbit?  
  
Sailor Usagi: *sniff* It was my FRIEND! *Sniff* ;_;  
  
Sailor Neko: *pats Sailor Usagi on the back* YOU BASTARD!  
  
Tuxedo Mask: WHAT? IT WAS A RABBIT AND IT WAS IN MY WAY!  
  
Sailor Neko: YOU BASTARD! *points finger at Mamoru.* *claw comes from finger*.  
  
Tuxedo Mask: O.O *gulp*  
  
Sailor Neko: NEKO CLAW TEAR! *Lights come from claws and rip off Mamo- Baka's arm.  
  
Sailor Usagi: Arigatou, Sailor Neko.  
  
Sailor Neko: Daijoubu ka?  
  
Sailor Usagi: Hai.  
  
Sailor Neko: ^_^ you can attack him next.  
  
Sailor Usagi: USAGI CARROT SWORD STAB! *Light comes out of sword and cuts off Mamoru's leg*  
  
Tuxedo Mask: What kind of Sailor's are you? *gasp*  
  
Sailor Usagi: *smirk* we are the HANYOU SAILORS!  
  
Tuxedo Mask: YOUMAS???  
  
Sailor Neko: NO! HANYOUS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GET IT STRAIGHT!  
  
Tuxedo Mask: What's the difference?  
  
Sailor Usagi: WE ARE HALF HUMAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sailor Neko: I'll be right back. ^_^  
  
Sailor Usagi: NANI?  
  
Sailor Neko: ^_^ you'll see. JA! *Disappears*  
  
Sailor Usagi: DON'T LEAVE ME WITH HIM!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tuxedo Mask: YOU AREN'T ALL THAT POWERFUL ARE YOU?  
  
Sailor Usagi: YES I AM! USAGI IRON TEETH! *Two beams of white light come from Sailor Usagi's fingers and cut off Mamoru's other leg* TRY AND SAY THAT'S NOT POWERFUL!!!!!!  
  
Tuxedo Mask: *gasps for air*  
  
Sailor Usagi: WELL?????????  
  
Tuxedo mask: *Gasps for air*  
  
Sailor Usagi: SAY IT SO I CAN LIVE KNOWING YOU HAVE SUCCUMBED TO ME!  
  
Tuxedo Mask: *Gasps for air*  
  
Sailor Usagi: SAY IT ALREADY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tuxedo Mask: You are.  
  
Sailor Usagi: Hai?  
  
Tuxedo Mask: You are.  
  
Sailor Usagi: HAI??  
  
Tuxedo Mask: You are.  
  
Sailor Usagi: COME ON ALREADY!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tuxedo Mask: You are.weak.  
  
Sailor Usagi: YOU BASTARD!!!!!!!!!! YOU ARE SUCH A LYER!!!!!!!! I CUT OFF BOTH OF YOUR LEGS FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tuxedo Mask: SAILOR MOON!!!!!!!  
  
Sailor Neko: I FOUND HER FIRST!!!!! : P  
  
Sailor Moon: Sailor Neko took the remote control chip out of me! : P  
  
Sailor Neko: SHE ISN'T YOUR GIRLFRIEND NO MORE!  
  
Sailor Usagi: It's ANY more.  
  
Sailor Neko: -_- your point?  
  
Sailor Moon: Can I kill him?  
  
Sailor Neko: SURE!  
  
Sailor Usagi: OKAY!  
  
Sailor Moon: ^_^ YYYAAAAAAYYYYYY! *Starts destroying Tuxedo Mask*  
  
Sailor Neko: *sits back and relaxed*  
  
Sailor Usagi: *does the same*  
  
Sailor Neko: Life is good. *sips a milkshake*  
  
Sailor Usagi: WHERE DID YOU GET THAT?  
  
Sailor Neko: Here! *hands Sailor Usagi a milkshake*  
  
Sailor Usagi: YAY!  
  
Sailor Neko: *sip sip*  
  
Sailor Usagi: *sip sip sip*  
  
Sailor Neko: *sip sip sip sip*  
  
Sailor Usagi: *sip sip sip sip sip*  
  
Sailor Neko: *sip sip sip sip sip sip*  
  
Sailor Usagi: *SSSSLLLLLUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPP*  
  
Sailor Neko: O_O I still think my sister had a bigger mouth.  
  
Sailor Usagi: ^_^ She does!  
  
Sailor Neko: OKAY! ^_^ *sip*  
  
*Ending Song plays*  
  
*Ending Song stops playing*  
  
Sailor Neko: Hi! It's me, Tessa, AKA Sailor Neko, and Next time you won't believe what happens! WE MEET THE CAST OF INUYASHA! Join us Next Time! Ja Ne!  
  
Sailor Usagi: Sayonara! 


	2. Inuyasha

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Sailor Moon, or Sailor Usagi (that would be my friend). I don't own ANYTHING ELSE EITHER! Except my Oreos, which I am going to give to Sailor Usagi! *Munch munch*  
  
AN: My friend, Annie, and I were truly insane while Instant messaging each other. We were writing crazy events and such! Sooooooo, here it is!  
  
IMPORTANT! IMPORTANT! READ THIS!  
  
Annie is Sailor Usagi. Tessa is Sailor Neko and is also ME. Have a nice day.  
  
What Happens When....  
  
Chapter Two: We Meet the Cast of Inuyasha  
  
Annie: Thank you Sailor Pluto!  
  
Tessa: Yeah! What she said!  
  
Annie: -_- for a second I thought you had a brain.  
  
Sailor Pluto: It's no problem. Just call me when you want to go somewhere else!  
  
Tessa: ^_^ OKAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Annie: Sayonara!  
  
Tessa: Bye!  
  
Sailor Pluto: Ja! *Disappears through time portal*  
  
Annie: Funny, I don't see them anywhere.  
  
Tessa: LOOK! THERE'S INUYASHA!!!!!!!!!  
  
Inuyasha: *looks at Tessa and Annie from bottom of tree trunk* who are you?  
  
Tessa: I'm Tessa!!!!!! Or Sailor  
  
Annie: *jabs Tessa in stomach* I'm Annie!  
  
Tessa: I'm a Neko Hanyou!  
  
Annie: I'm a Usagi Hanyou! (Usagi DOES mean bunny)  
  
Inuyasha: O_O why are you wearing those weird clothes?  
  
Tessa: We come from the future! ^_^  
  
Annie: A little bit after Kagome's time!  
  
Tessa: ^_^  
  
Annie: ^_^  
  
Tessa: ^_^  
  
Annie: ^_^  
  
Inuyasha: That explains the cat ears on your head and the rabbit ears on yours.  
  
Annie: ^_^  
  
Tessa: ^_^  
  
Annie: ^_^ your ears are SO cute!  
  
Tessa: ^_^  
  
Inuyasha: . . .  
  
Tessa: ^_^  
  
Annie: ^_^  
  
Tessa: One  
  
Annie: Two  
  
Tessa and Annie: THREE! *They jump on Inuyasha's back and reach for his ears*  
  
Inuyasha: . AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
Tessa: *pet pet*  
  
Annie: *pet pet pet*  
  
Tessa: *pet pet pet pet pet pet pet pet pet pet pet pet pet pet pet pet pet pet pet pet pet pet pet pet pet pet pet pet pet pet pet pet pet pet pet pet pet pet pet pet pet pet pet pet pet pet pet pet pet pet pet pet pet pet pet pet pet pet*  
  
Annie: *pet pet pet pet pet pet pet pet pet pet pet pet pet pet pet pet pet pet pet pet pet pet pet pet pet pet pet pet pet pet pet pet pet pet pet pet pet pet pet pet pet pet pet pet pet pet pet pet pet pet pet pet pet pet pet pet pet pet pet pet pet pet pet pet pet pet pet pet pet pet pet pet pet pet pet pet pet pet pet pet pet pet pet pet pet pet pet pet pet pet pet pet pet pet pet pet pet*  
  
Inuyasha: AAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tessa: ^_^  
  
Annie: ^_^ You're so cute when your scared!  
  
Inuyasha: I'm NOT scared.  
  
Annie: Yes you are!  
  
Inuyasha: NO I'M NOT!  
  
Tessa: Would you be scared if we were murderers?  
  
Inuyasha: Mmmmmmmmmmaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyybbbbbbbeeeeeeeee.  
  
Annie: ^_^ We murdered Mamo-baka because he's a meanie!  
  
Tessa: And because he's a baka!  
  
Annie: That too!  
  
Inuyasha: O_O Right. *Flinches*  
  
Tessa: Sailor Moon helped us!  
  
Annie: I cut off both of his legs!  
  
Tessa: I got an arm!  
  
Annie: Then the cops came after us!  
  
*******************Flashback****************************  
  
Sailor Neko: *sip* (they still have their milkshakes)  
  
Sailor Usagi: *sip sip*  
  
Cop: Do you know who killed this young man?  
  
Sailor Usagi: ^_^ Yep! *Sip*  
  
Sailor Neko: I did! *Sip*  
  
Sailor Usagi: NO! I DID! *Sip*  
  
Sailor Neko: I DID! *Sip*  
  
Sailor Usagi: I DID! *Sip*  
  
Sailor Neko: YOU DID NOT! *Sip*  
  
Sailor Usagi: I DID TOO! *Sip*  
  
Sailor Neko: DID NOT! *Sip*  
  
Sailor Usagi: DID TOO! *Sip*  
  
Sailor Neko: DID NOT! *Sip*  
  
Sailor Usagi: DID TOO! DID TOO! DID TOO! *Sip*  
  
Sailor Neko: DID NOT! DID NOT! DID NOT! *Sip*  
  
Cop: Aren't you supposed to be lying?  
  
Sailor Annie: *points at Annie* SHE IS LYING! I KILLED HIM! *Sip*  
  
Sailor Usagi: *points at Tessa* SHE IS THE ONE LYING! I KILLED HIM! *Sip*  
  
Cop: ARREST THEM!  
  
Sailor Neko: Why?  
  
Cop: Because your both insane!  
  
Sailor Neko: Why?  
  
Cop: Because you are arguing over which one of you killed him!  
  
Sailor Neko: Why?  
  
Cop: BECAUSE YOUR NOT SUPPOSED TO MURDER PEOPLE!  
  
Sailor Neko: Why?  
  
Cop: IT'S AGAINST THE LAW!  
  
Sailor Neko: Why?  
  
Cop: BECAUSE KILLING PEOPLE IS NOT A GOOD THING!  
  
Sailor Neko: Why?  
  
Cop: SHUT UP!  
  
Sailor Neko: Why?  
  
Cop: BECAUSE YOU'RE DRIVING ME INSANE!  
  
Sailor Neko: Why?  
  
Cop # 7: Sir.  
  
Cop: WHAT?  
  
Cop # 7: They got away.  
  
Cop: SAILOR NEKO IS RIGHT HERE!  
  
Sailor Neko: Why?  
  
Cop # 7: That's a doll of Sailor Neko.  
  
Sailor Neko: Why?  
  
Cop: DDDDDDDDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRNNNNNNNNN!  
  
Sailor Neko: Why?  
  
*****************End of Flashback********************  
  
Tessa: I can't believe that cop fell for that!  
  
Annie: ^_^ He's just a baka.  
  
Tessa: ^_^  
  
Tessa: ^_^  
  
Inuyasha: O.O I'll leave now.  
  
Tessa: Why?  
  
Inuyasha: T.T you can't fool me.  
  
Tessa: Darn. *Mutters*  
  
Annie: LOOK! IT'S SHIPPO!  
  
Tessa: YAY! ^_^  
  
Inuyasha: ^_^ Hai, it's Shippo! *Sneaks away*  
  
Shippo: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Annie: *jumps on Shippo and starts to pat tail*  
  
Tessa: *does the same*  
  
Annie: *pat pat pat*  
  
Tessa: *pat pat pat pat pat pat pat pat pat pat pat pat pat pat pat pat pat pat pat pat pat pat pat pat pat pat pat pat pat pat *  
  
Annie: *pat pat pat pat pat pat pat pat pat pat pat pat pat pat pat pat pat pat pat pat pat pat pat pat pat pat pat pat pat pat pat pat pat pat pat pat pat pat pat pat pat pat pat pat pat pat pat pat pat pat pat pat pat pat pat pat pat pat pat pat pat pat pat pat pat pat pat pat*  
  
Shippo: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tessa: *hugs Shippo* SHHHHHHHIIIIIIPPPPPPPOOOOOOO! YOU'RE SO SQUISHY!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Annie: *takes Shippo from Tessa and hugs him* OH SO VERY SQUISHY!!!!  
  
Tessa: *takes Shippo back from Annie* I think he's squishier than you think he is!  
  
Annie: YOU DO NOT!!!!!!  
  
Tessa: I DO TOO! *Squishes Shippo really hard, causing the poor Kitsune to turn blue*  
  
Annie: *Tries to take Shippo from Tessa* DO NOT!!  
  
Tessa: DO TOO! *tug*  
  
Annie: DO NOT! *tug*  
  
Tessa: DO TOO! *yank*  
  
Shippo: *has run out of air and is unconscious*  
  
*Sango and Miroku appear*  
  
Annie: IT'S SANGO AND MIROKU!!!!!!!! *Squeals and stops yanking on Shippo*  
  
Tessa: *fell backwards because of Annie letting go* ^_^ YYYYYAAAAYYYY!!!!!! *Runs over to Sango and Miroku and hugs them*  
  
Miroku: Why hello fair maiden! ^_^  
  
Sango: *glares daggers at Miroku, turns out, they're actually daggers*  
  
Miroku: ^_^* Well, would you please let go of me fair maiden!  
  
Tessa: OKAY! *Lets* ^_____________________^  
  
*Miroku notices Annie*  
  
Miroku: WOULD YOU PLEASE BARE MY CHILD??????  
  
Annie: ^______________________________________________^ OKAY!!!!!  
  
Sango; Tessa; Inuyasha; Shippo: O.O NANI????  
  
Annie: ^_________________________________________________^ OKAY!!!  
  
Tessa: Sango, may I borrow your boomerang? *Takes it without waiting for an answer.  
  
Inuyasha: This should be good *gets out a bag of popcorn from nowhere*  
  
*Scene fades into the sky and screams of pain can be heard along with many THWACKS*  
  
Annie: @_@ pain.......  
  
Miroku: @_@ Agony...  
  
Tessa: ^_^ Here you go Sango.  
  
Inuyasha: O.O Boy, that wench sure can hurt people....  
  
Tessa: OSUWARI (for you idiots who don't know what that means, it's SIT)!!!!!!  
  
Inuyasha: My BAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!  
  
Sango: HOW DID YOU DO THAT????  
  
Tessa: I'm the authoress!  
  
Sango: But that was Sailor Neko....  
  
Tessa: NO TIME TO EXPLAIN!!!!!!! KAGOME'S HERE!!!! *Hugs Kagome*  
  
Kagome: ^_^ Kon'nichiwa!  
  
Tessa: ^_^  
  
Kagome: Umm, are you going to let go of me?  
  
Tessa: ^_^ NOPE! *Clings to Kagome tighter*  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha..help.....me.....*starts turning blue*  
  
Inuyasha: FEH! WHY SHOULD I?????  
  
Kagome and Tessa: OSUWARI!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Inuyasha: @_@ Two of them..I'm not going to last a day....  
  
Kagome: HOW DID YOU DO THAT????  
  
Tessa: I'm the Authoress!  
  
Kagome: But I thought...  
  
Annie: *is finally conscious and thwacks Tessa In the head with a carrot*  
  
Tessa: YOU'RE SO HURTFUL! *starts sobbing*  
  
Everybody but Tessa: O.O oooooooooookaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyy  
  
Tessa: *continues sobbing*  
  
Annie: *mutters* baby  
  
Tessa: I HEARD THAT! *Continues sobbing*  
  
*Sesshoumaru walks onto the scene*  
  
Annie: IT'S SESSHOUMARU!!!!!!!!!! ^_______________________^  
  
Tessa: *stops sobbing* ^_____________________________________^ YAY!!!  
  
Everyone else: O.O  
  
Tessa: *runs up to Sesshoumaru and hugs his tail* HI FLUFFY!  
  
Sesshoumaru: NANI???????  
  
Tessa: ^_______________________________^ HELLO FLUFFY!  
  
Inuyasha: *is on the floor dying from too much laughing*  
  
Tessa: *Starts stroking "Fluffy's" tail*  
  
Annie: *does the same*  
  
Tessa: *Stroke Stroke*  
  
Annie: *Stroke Stroke Stroke*  
  
Tessa: *Stroke Stroke Stroke Stroke*  
  
Annie: *Stroke Stroke Stroke Stroke Stroke*  
  
Tessa: *Stroke Stroke Stroke Stroke Stroke Stoke*  
  
Annie: *SCCCRRRREEEEEEEEAAAACCCCCCHHHHHHHH*  
  
Everyone: O_O* What happened?  
  
Annie: I found a chalkboard and ran my nails across it. See? *holds up chalkboard hidden in Sesshoumaru's tail*  
  
Everyone: *anime falls*  
  
*Jaken and Rin appear*  
  
Tessa: *throws up* It's JAKEN! *throws up*  
  
Annie: *throws up*  
  
Tessa: *throws up*  
  
Jaken: WHAT?  
  
Tessa: You're a dumbaaaaaaabutt *notices Rin. Turns to Sesshoumaru* Why don't you just kill him?  
  
Sesshoumaru: *thinks hard* Actually, that isn't a half bad idea.  
  
Annie: I KNEW YOU WOULD SEE THINGS OUR WAY!!!!  
  
Tessa: YEAH!!!  
  
Annie: T_T blondie  
  
Tessa: I'M NOT A BLONDE! I'm a brunette. ^_^  
  
Annie: T__T Whatever you say.  
  
Tessa: YAY! ^_^  
  
*Sesshoumaru is off killing Jaken and Rin has disappeared*  
  
Tessa: Let's go. I don't feel like meeting Kikyo, Naraku, or Kouga.  
  
Annie: Okay. *call Sailor Pluto*  
  
Sailor Pluto: LETS GO! *all dissapear*  
  
*Ending Song Plays*  
  
*Ending Song Stops Playing*  
  
Annie: Kon'nichiwa Minna-San! WELL, next episode is really neat because we meet up with the cast of..*drum rolls* RUROUNI KENSHIN!!! *crickets chirp* Well, ^_^.  
  
Tessa: Psst. Cameraman!  
  
Cameraman: OH! *makes an applause/cheer sign flash*  
  
Audience: YYEEEEEEAAAHHHH!  
WHHOOHOOO!  
ALL RIGHT!!! 


	3. Rurouni Kenshin

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Sailor Moon, or Sailor Usagi (that would be my friend). I don't own ANYTHING ELSE EITHER! Except my Oreos, which I am going to give to Sailor Usagi! *Munch munch*  
  
AN: My friend, Annie, and I were truly insane while Instant messaging each other. We were writing crazy events and such! Sooooooo, here it is!  
  
IMPORTANT! IMPORTANT! READ THIS!  
  
Annie is Sailor Usagi. Jamie is Sailor Tanuki. Tessa is Sailor Neko and is also ME. Have a nice day.  
  
What Happens When..........  
  
Chapter Three: We Dramatize the Cast of Rurouni Kenshin  
  
Sailor Neko: THANK YOU SAILOR PLUTO! *Hugs Sailor Pluto*  
  
Sailor Usagi: C'MON NEKO-CHAN! WE HAVE TO FIND OUR FRIEND!  
  
*Sailor Tanuki walks up*  
  
Sailor Neko: SAILOR TANUKI! *Hugs Sailor Inu*  
  
Sailor Tanuki: Can't...breath............*turns blue*  
  
Sailor Usagi: O.O Oh, lemme help you...*tries to pull of Sailor Neko but fails miserably* SAILOR PLUTO! HELP US!  
  
Sailor Pluto: FINE! *Helps to try and pull off Sailor Neko* GAH! IT ISN'T WORKING!  
  
Sailor Usagi: WAIT A SEC! *Pulls out a can of what APPEARS to be hair spray and sprays Sailor Neko*  
  
Sailor Neko: x.x *has fallen off of Sailor Tanuki and is frozen on the ground*  
  
Sailor Tanuki: ^_^ Ah, the good ol' Friend-Remover spray! Works like a charm! Thanks Sailor Usagi!  
  
Sailor Usagi: No prob. OKAY PLUTO! YOU CAN GO NOW! *Glares at Pluto who gulps and leaves immediately*  
  
Sailor Tanuki: So, where have you guys gone?  
  
Sailor Neko: *is unfrozen and eyeing the can of Friend-Remover Spray* we went to Feudal Japan and we went to go murder Mamo-Baka. You?  
  
Sailor Tanuki: I was reserving tickets for our next trip. The line was LONG!  
  
Sailor Neko: We noticed. *Is hiding behind Sailor Tanuki and is eyeing that can of Friend-Remover, but unbeknownst to her, Sailor Tanuki has a can also*  
  
Sailor Tanuki: *sprays Sailor Neko*  
  
Sailor Neko: X.X *is frozen on ground*  
  
Sailor Usagi: Let's detransform now. *Detransforms and is now known as Annie*  
  
Sailor Tanuki: Good idea. *Detransforms and is now known as Jamie*  
  
Sailor Neko: Okay..........*is unfrozen and detransformed and is once again eyeing the can of Friend-Remover and is now known as Tessa*  
  
Jamie: Now where do you plan to go?  
  
Annie: To the Kamiya Dojo!  
  
Tessa: Okay..........*backs away from Jamie and Annie* I don't trust that spray  
  
Annie + Jamie: ^_^ WE KNOW!  
  
*For all you idiots, the Kamiya Dojo is in Rurouni Kenshin so this is the Meiji Era*  
  
*Annie and Jamie head off to the dojo while Tess follows from a safe distance*  
  
*Finally end up at dojo*  
  
Annie: HELLO RESIDENTS OF THE KAMIYA DOJO! WE SHALL BE YOUR DOOM!  
  
Jamie: We're going to be their doom?  
  
Tessa: That's news to me.  
  
Annie: ^^;; well, I just thought it would be fun to say!  
  
Tessa: ¬.¬ weirdo.  
  
Annie: *takes out friend-remover spray and sprays Tessa with it*  
  
Tessa: *is frozen on the ground, whimpering*  
  
Kenshin: O.O ORO?  
  
Jamie: Forgive them! They are just a bunch of freaks that don't get along.  
  
Annie: :(  
  
Tessa: :(  
  
Jamie: ^^;;;;;;;;;;; em.....let's go find Kenshin's sword!  
  
Tessa: YEAH! *takes off and grabs Kenshin's katana*  
  
Kenshin: THAT'S MINE!  
  
Tessa: Shove off.  
  
Kenshin: :(  
  
Annie: Sooooooooooooooooooooo shinyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!  
  
Jamie: Pretty...  
  
Tessa: Wait a sec...*takes off leaving others very curious*  
  
Jamie: I wonder...  
  
Annie: Nani?  
  
Jamie: If she went to go compare it to her katana.  
  
Annie: She has one?  
  
Jamie: Yeah, but it's a little rusty.  
  
Annie: Ooooooooooooh.  
  
Tessa: *reappears smiling evilly*  
  
Annie: TESSA! WHAT DID YOU DO?  
  
Tessa: I just slaughtered all of the jocks at my school.  
  
Jamie: T_T YOU ARE A BAD GIRL!  
  
Annie: T_T YOU KNOW YOU ARE GROUNDED FROM SLAUGHTERING JOCKS UNTIL TOMORROW!  
  
Kenshin: O.O ORO???????  
  
Tessa: Oh, you see, I got in trouble for burning my homework so my parents grounded me from slaughtering Jocks until tomorrow.  
  
Kenshin: O.O  
  
*Kaoru appears behind Kenshin*  
  
Kaoru: Kenshin, who are these nice girls?  
  
Kenshin: O.O  
  
Kaoru: Kenshin? Are you all right?  
  
Jamie: Well, Kaoru, we just told him that he should tell you how he feels for you!  
  
Tessa: It's so romantic!  
  
Annie: Yeah  
  
*all three girls breath dreamy sighs*  
  
Kaoru: Kenshin? *turns to Kenshin*  
  
Kenshin: O.O  
  
Tessa: GO AHEAD! TELL HER!  
  
Kenshin: O.O  
  
Annie: ¬.¬ I don't think he's going to say anything.  
  
Tessa: I know! What do you do when life gets you down?  
  
Kaoru: What do you do?  
  
Annie + Jamie: *groans* OH NO!!!!!!!!  
  
Tessa: Just keep swimming. Just keep swimming. Just keep swimming, swimming, swimming. What do we do? We swim. Swim!  
  
Kaoru: Erm...that was lovely!  
  
Annie: *sprays Tessa with the Friend Remover Spray* DON'T YOU EVER QUIT?  
  
Tessa: *is once again, paralyzed, lying on the floor, whimpering*  
  
Kaoru: O.O what did you do to her?  
  
Jamie: She froze her. It's called 'Friend Remover Spray', made by the same people who support us! *Points a group of fans behind back, only to notice there's no one there*. Of course, Tessa MAY have SLAUGHTERED THEM!!!!!!!  
  
Tessa: *is not on ground paralyzed* what? They were jocks!  
  
Annie: YOU WEREN'T ALLOWED TO SLAUGHTER THEM UNTIL TOMORROW!  
  
Tessa: IT WAS A SWORD THAT WAS IN GOOD CONDITION!!!!!  
  
Kenshin: *has finally come to his senses and takes back his sword, which Tessa happened to be holding*  
  
Kaoru: You killed people using KENSHIN'S sword?  
  
Tessa: ^_______________________________^ YUP!  
  
Kaoru: But, it's a reverse blade sword! You can't kill with it!  
  
Tessa: You...can't...kill ...with...it. WHAT KIND OF CHEAP SWORD IS THAT?  
  
Kenshin: IT'S MY CHEAP SWORD! *Is holding his reverse blade sword protectively*  
  
Annie: Well, I'm guessing that Tessa WON'T get in trouble, seeing as she didn't actually slaughter them, only hurt them immensely.  
  
Tessa: CRUD! I WANTED TO SLAUGHTER THEM ALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Jamie: -_-; ANYWAYS, lets go. Our next appointment is coming up! We had better go!  
  
Annie: Bye!  
  
Tessa: *has stolen Jamie and Annie's friend remover spray and poured the whole bottles on them*. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!! *starts skipping around happily while clapping*  
  
Annie + Jamie: :(  
  
Tessa: ^________^ I GOT THE LAST LAUGH! HAHAHAHAHA!!  
  
Annie + Jamie: *Get up after 10 minutes and take out a giant can of spray*  
  
Tessa: Erm.........guys............................what are you going to do with that?  
  
Jamie: Oh, just the usual.  
  
Tessa: Oh great, the usual. *Whimpers and tries to run away, but is suspended in midair* NANI??????  
  
Annie: One...  
  
Jamie: Two...  
  
Annie & Jamie: THREE! *They spray the whole can on Tessa*  
  
Tessa: @_@ AAAACCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Jamie: *Picks up Tessa and follows Annie into the sunset, and then trips and falls*  
  
*Ending song plays*  
  
*Ending song Ends*  
  
Jamie: Hey Minna! Next time, we'll torture the cast of Yuyu Hakusho! Ja Ne!  
  
This wasn't the most interesting chapter, was it? 


	4. Yuyu Hakusho

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Sailor Moon, or Sailor Usagi (that would be my friend). I don't own ANYTHING ELSE EITHER! Except my Oreos, which I am going to give to Sailor Usagi! *Munch munch*  
  
AN: My friend, Annie, and I were truly insane while Instant messaging each other. We were writing crazy events and such! Sooooooo, here it is!  
  
IMPORTANT! IMPORTANT! READ THIS!  
  
Annie is Sailor Usagi. Jamie is Sailor Tanuki. Tessa is Sailor Neko and is also ME. Have a nice day.  
  
What Happens When..........  
  
Chapter Four: We Meet Yuyu Hakusho!  
  
Sailor Tanuki: BYE SAILOR PLUTO!  
  
Sailor Pluto: *disappears*  
  
Sailor Usagi: It might be easier if we just get a freaking time machine.  
  
Sailor Neko: *is watching the cars go by, forming an idea in her head*  
  
Passerby: *stare*  
  
Sailor Neko: HAH! I KNOW HOW WE CAN MEET THEM!  
  
Sailor Tanuki: It better not involve us dying.  
  
Sailor Neko: *mutters* damn.  
  
Sailor Usagi: HELLO! Why don't we just de-henshin and then Koenma will SURELY send the Reikai Tentei to destroy us!  
  
Sailor Neko: I dunno, I still like MY idea...  
  
Sailor Tanuki: *mutters and bashes Sailor Neko on the head*  
  
Sailor Neko: ;_; what a cruel world I live in.  
  
Sailor Usagi: *de-henshins and is Annie*  
  
Sailor Tanuki: *de-henshins and is Jamie*  
  
Sailor Neko: *sobs before de-henshing into Tessa*  
  
Reikai Tentei: *appear as planned*  
  
Tessa: ^o^ HHHHIIIIEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hiei: What the...ACK!  
  
Tessa: *is glomping Hiei with every inch of her life*  
  
Jamie: *is holding back a whole bunch of 'Oh my God it's Kurama!' that threaten to jump out of mouth*  
  
Annie: *is staring between her two friends*  
  
Hiei: *is pulling out his katana for use on Tessa* let GO of me weakling!  
  
Tessa: NNNNEVVVVVVVERRRRRRRR!!!!!!  
  
Kurama: *is wondering what is wrong with Jamie*  
  
Annie: *is still staring between her two friends*  
  
Kuwabara: *notices Annie and runs up to her and grabs her hands* I am the great Kuwabara Kazuma (last name, first name) and you are really pretty, will you go out with me?!  
  
Annie: *eye twitches frighteningly fast*  
  
Kuwabara: Pretty lady?  
  
Annie: *twitching twice as fast*  
  
Kuwabara: Are you ok pretty lady?  
  
Annie: AAAAAACCCCCCKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Beats the crap out of Kuwabara*  
  
Kuwabara: *now unconscious*  
  
Hiei: *is swinging at Tessa, but Tessa, being a cat, is flexible enough not to get hit*  
  
Tessa: HIEI!!!! I LOOOOOOVE YOU!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hiei: O.O NO! DIE! *tries to kill Tessa*  
  
Jamie: *uncovers her mouth because she notices the danger Tessa is in* TESSA!! OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD!!! IT'S KURAMA!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^______^  
  
Kurama: *finally figured out what is wrong with Jamie and backs away, slowly* Umm...  
  
Yusuke: O_O  
  
Puu: O_O  
  
Kuwabara: X_X  
  
Hiei: . *swinging at Tessa wildly and still failing to hit her*  
  
Kurama: ^_^;;;;;  
  
Tessa: ^-^  
  
Annie: *is still beating the crap out of Kuwabara*  
  
Jamie: *Is covering mouth once again*  
  
Tessa: *notices Puu* PUU!!!!!!!! THE YUYU HAKUSHO VERSION OF A SQUISHY SHIPPO THAT CAN'T TALK AND IS BLUE AND HAS YUSUKE'S HAIR!!!! *tries to squeeze Puu, but it being held back by desire to stay near Hiei*  
  
Hiei: *is still trying to kill Tessa*  
  
Koenma: *appears in his toddler form* YUSUKE! WHY HAVEN'T YOU BROUGHT THEM IN YET?  
  
Yusuke: *points at everything going on*  
  
Puu: *is looking at Tessa quizzically*  
  
Koenma: WHAT THE... YUSUKE! WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN DOING?  
  
Yusuke: Surprisingly, the most I've done is stare.  
  
Jamie: *has controlled the desire to shout and walks up to Yusuke*  
  
Yusuke: Who are you people?  
  
Jamie: *knocks on Yusuke's hair and hears a thunking sound* Wow. His hair really IS as hard as a rock! I wonder how thick his skull is... *takes out a hammer and a nail and tries to crack Yusuke's head open out of pure interest*  
  
Yusuke: WHAT THE... DON'T TOUCH THE HAIR!!!!!!!!  
  
Jamie: *nail can't get through the hair* Darn. I was hoping a nail was strong enough...  
  
Yusuke: AARRGGGGHHHHHHHHH!!!!!  
  
Tessa: *is still glomping Hiei and dodging his katana*  
  
Hiei: WHAT KIND OF CREATURE ARE YOU?  
  
Tessa: I'm a Neko Hanyou!  
  
Hiei: You're half human?  
  
Tessa: ^-^ YUP!  
  
Hiei: You shouldn't be that hard to kill then...  
  
Tessa: *is annoyed and scratches Hiei many times before returning to glomping him*  
  
Hiei: @_@ Kitty got claws...  
  
Jamie: *walks up to Hiei and taps him on the shoulder*  
  
Hiei: *glares at Jamie* HELP ME OUT OF THIS!  
  
Jamie: I was just going to give you some advice...  
  
Hiei: Does it have to do with getting this Neko Hanyou OFF of me?  
  
Jamie: No.  
  
Hiei: THEN GO AWAY AND LET ME KILL HER!  
  
Jamie: I was just going to say you shouldn't put a cat on your head; it hurts real bad.  
  
Hiei: Huh? What kind of advice is that?  
  
Jamie: We have more than one form you know. -_-;  
  
Hiei: Huh?  
  
Tessa: *is mad at Hiei for ignoring her* Grrrr *transforms into a Neko (you know, four legs, a tail, more claws*  
  
Hiei: *isn't paying attention and is shouting at Jamie for giving him bad advice*  
  
Tessa: *jumps on Hiei's head* Heheheheheheheheheheheheheeeeeeeeeee.  
  
Jamie: Well, in the future my advice is going to help!  
  
Hiei: *hasn't noticed Tessa on his head*  
  
Tessa: *starts wildly scratching Hiei so a cloud appears to surround Hiei's head and shouts and hissing can be heard from within*  
  
Jamie: I warned him...  
  
Annie: *stops punching Kuwabara and walks up to Koenma, who is watching horrified at what is happening to Hiei* *pulls out his pacifier and throws it out onto the street*  
  
Koenma: WHAT! WHO DID THAT?  
  
Annie: *smiles and raises hand*  
  
Koenma: WHO GAVE YOU THE AUTHORITY TO DO THAT?  
  
Annie: The authoress...  
  
Koenma: AND WHO IS THE AUTHORESS?  
  
Annie: I'm not telling.  
  
Koenma: TELL ME!  
  
Annie: NO!  
  
Koenma: TELL ME OR I SHALL SEND YOU TO THE MAKAI JAIL!  
  
Annie: *sighs* Like you could.  
  
Koenma: WHAT DID YOU SAY?  
  
Annie: Like you could. You have everyone ELSE do all of the work for you!  
  
Koenma: I AM THE RULER OF THE SPIRIT WORLD!  
  
Annie: No you're not. Your FATHER is.  
  
Koenma: WELL, I AM IN CONTROL OF THE REIKAI TENTEI SO I DEMAND YOU TO TELL ME WHO THE AUTHORESS IS!  
  
Annie: What's in it for me?  
  
Koenma: WHO SAID I WAS GOING TO GIVE YOU ANYTHING?  
  
Annie: The authoress.  
  
Koenma: FINE! I'LL GIVE YOU ALL OF THE MANGA YOU WANT IF YOU WILL JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!  
  
Annie: Hmmm, that IS a pretty good offer...  
  
Koenma: AAAANNNNNNNNDDDDDDDD?  
  
Annie: It's Sailor Neko!  
  
Koenma: WHO IS THIS SAILOR NEKO?  
  
Annie: The Authoress! Duh!  
  
Koenma: *mutters*  
  
Annie: WHERE IS THE MANGA?  
  
Koenma: Who said I had any to give?  
  
Annie: The authoress.  
  
Koenma: FINE! *Throws a mountain of manga at Annie* HAPPY?  
  
Annie: ^-^ VERY! ARIGATO!  
  
Koenma: I am going to find out who this Sailor Neko person is if it is the last thing I do...  
  
Tessa: *is still scratching Hiei's head*  
  
Jamie: *Notices what Koenma is saying and realizes their time is short* PUU! I SIMPLY HAVE TO SQUISH YOU BEFORE I GO!!!! *Grabs Puu and squishes him as tightly as she can*  
  
Puu: PUU! @_@  
  
Botan: *appears for no reason what-so-ever*  
  
Annie: BOTAN! *Runs up to Botan and steals her oar and goes sailing around on it*  
  
Botan: What the...HEY! THAT'S MY OAR!!!!  
  
Yukina: *has appeared and is watching Annie zoom around on the oar*  
  
Annie: *lands next to Hiei and pulls Tessa off of him*  
  
Hiei: @_@ Ari...ga...tou.  
  
Tessa: *turns back into a hanyou form and takes the oar from Annie and sails high up in the air*  
  
Annie: ^_^ YAY! I SAVED PEOPLE! Now, I'm willing to answer any questions! Yukina, do you want to know who your brother is?  
  
Yukina: You know my brother?  
  
Annie: ^_^ SO DO YOU! IT'S...*is knocked unconscious by Hiei*  
  
Yukina: Hiei...do YOU know whom my brother is?  
  
Hiei: O.O nnnnnnooooooooooooooo...  
  
Yukina: I think you do.  
  
Hiei: Umm, LOOK BEHIND YOU!  
  
Yukina: *looks*  
  
Hiei: *is gone*  
  
Jamie: Yukina. Don't think on it. Let's watch Tessa fly and soon fall off of the oar!  
  
Yukina: *nods head* ok...  
  
Tessa: *flies*  
  
Yukina and Jamie: *watch Tessa fly*  
  
Tessa: *falls* AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *hits ground, creating a big crater*  
  
Jamie: That's what you get for flying on somebody else's oar...  
  
Tessa: @_@ Now I know how Inuyasha feels.  
  
Annie: Umm...I think we better go now...  
  
Tessa: @_@  
  
Jamie: Why?  
  
Annie: Because Koenma is trying to figure out who the authoress is, and he's getting really close...  
  
Jamie: *looks at Koenma, who is inspecting an area near Tessa* You're right.  
  
Tessa: *notices what they are saying* WHAT? NNNNNOOOOOOOOOO! I DON'T WANT TO LEAVE! I HAVE TO GLOMP HIEI ONE MORE TIME!  
  
Jamie and Annie: *grab Tessa's legs and drag her towards the portal, where Sailor Pluto has appeared*  
  
Tessa: *is using claws on ground to trying and get away, but is only accomplishing many long marks on the ground and supremely sharpening claws*  
  
*Ending song plays*  
  
*Ending song stops playing*  
  
Tessa: *sobs* Hey Minna... *sobs some more*  
  
Annie: -_- It's obvious Tessa isn't going to tell you who's up next. Next episode, we are torturing the cast of...Inuyasha again because a really interesting event is happening over in the Feudal Era!!!  
  
Jamie: Ja ne!  
  
Tessa: *sobs uncontrollably* HIEI! WHY CAN'T I GLOMP YOU ANYMORE????? WWWHHHHHYYYYYY?????????? *sobs* 


End file.
